sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again
| runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $20,931,111Top-grossing G-rated films. Boxofficemojo.com. }} The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again is a 1979 American comedy-western film produced by Walt Disney Productions and a sequel to The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975), starring the comedy duo of Tim Conway and Don Knotts reprising their respective roles as Amos and Theodore. The film also stars Tim Matheson, Harry Morgan, and Kenneth Mars. Ruth Buzzi appears in a small cameo as a wild farsighted woman. Plot Amos Tucker (Conway) and Theodore Ogelvie (Knotts), a pair of bumbling holdup men now going straight, arrive in the "boom town" of Junction City to start anew. But the duo end up causing havoc while getting cheated out of their money by two bank robbers named Wes Hardin (Osmond) and Hank Starrett (Gehring). Things worsen when Amos and Theodore end up being suspected of the robbery and end up on the run from the town's feared lawman Marshal Wooly Bill Hitchcock (Mars), who developed a personal vendetta toward Amos and Theodore after they accidentally humiliated and injured the marshal on two occasions. To escape Hitchcock's vengeance, ditching their donkey Clarise, as she was used by the robbers, Amos and Theodore enlist in the United States Cavalry at Fort Concho. But the duo's bunglings and a run-in with a now insane marshal, who found them by following Clarise, result in the fort being burned to the ground. The following day, the fort commander Major Gaskill (Morgan) is relieved of his position while Amos and Theodore are placed in a military jail. But the "jail" turns out to be a cover for a robber baron named "Big Mac" (Jack Elam) who proceeds to recruit Amos and Theodore for an upcoming train robbery. Still determined to go straight, the boys attempt to extricate themselves from the situation by attempting to warn the local sheriff. The sheriff not available, they are told to visit the saloon as there is a visiting U.S. Marshall. After dressing up as bar-room dance girls to hide themselves from Big Mac's gang, having another encounter with Hitchcock and making a trade for blankets to hide themselves, Amos and Theodore accidentally end up on the train Big Mac is targeting before. Amos and Theodore, with the help of Jeff Reed (Matheson), an army intelligence officer who posed as an enlisted soldier to uncover a conspiracy of military robberies, and Major Gaskil's daughter Millie (Davalos), they arrest the robbers and their inside man Lt. Jim Ravencroft (Robert Pine). Soon after given pardons, Amos and Theodore decide to resume working at Russell Donovan's farm. Cast * Tim Conway as Amos Tucker * Don Knotts as Theodore Ogelvie * Tim Matheson as Pvt. Jeff Reed * Kenneth Mars as Marshal Woolly Bill Hitchcock * Elyssa Davalos as Miss Milly Gaskill * Jack Elam as Big Mack * Robert Pine as Lt. Jim Ravencroft * Harry Morgan as Maj. Gaskill (Milly's father) * Ruth Buzzi as Old Tough Kate, aka 'Granny' * Audrey Totter as Martha Osten (Blind Cabin Widow) * Richard X. Slattery as Sgt. Slaughter (chief soldier) * John Crawford as Sherick * Ralph Manza as Little Guy * Cliff Osmond as Wes Hardin (Bank robber) * Ted Gehring as Hank Starrett (Bank robber) * Morgan Paull as Corporal #1 * Gary McLarty as Corporal #2 * Nick Ramus as Native American chief * Bryan O'Byrne as Photographer * Robert Totten as Blainey * James Almanzar as Lennie * Shug Fisher as Bartender * Rex Holman as Reno * Roger Mobley as Sentry #1 * Vince Deadrick Jr. as Sentry #2 * Stu Gilliam as Black Cook * A.J. Bakunas as Henchmen #1 * David S. Cass Sr. as Henchmen #2 * Louie Elias as Henchmen #3 * James Van Patten as Young Soldier on Train #1 * Jay Ripley as Young Soldier on Train #2 * George Chandler as Elderly Man (Right outside the Police Office) * Jack Perkins as Junction City Town Drunk * John Wheeler as Conductor * Art Evans as Baggage Master * Ed McCready as Citizen #1 * Ted Jordan as Citizen #2 * Peter Renaday as Jailer at Fort * Bobby Rolofson as Boy * Tom Jackman as Officer #1 * Bill Hart as Officer #2 * Joe Baker as Prisoner Joe * Allan Studley as Prisoner Pete * Michael Masters as Cowboy * John Arndt as Cavalry Man #1 * Bill Erickson as Cavalry Man #2 * Mickey Gilbert as Tough #1 * Sierra Railway No. 3 Production Parts of the film were shot at Kanab movie fort and Kanab Creek in Utah. Reception The film received a mixed reception. References External links * * * * Category:1979 films Category:1970s comedy films Category:1970s sequel films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:American children's comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Western (genre) comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Films directed by Vincent McEveety Category:Films scored by Paul Smith (film and television composer) Category:Films scored by Buddy Baker (composer) Category:American films Category:Films produced by Ron W. Miller